The present invention relates to an air brake securing device designed for use in recreational vehicles, trucks, and other automotive vehicles. The present invention can also be used on any existing, or future, vehicle that has an air-operated parking brake plunger of the “push-pull” type. The present invention is placed around the air brake plunger and provides a physical impediment to the inadvertent or intentional movement of the air brake plunger. The present invention is designed to be used with off-the-shelf commercially available air brake plungers, and does not require modification of the air brake plunger or plunger knob.
In most recreational vehicles or trucks, air brakes are used to prevent the vehicle from moving by locking wheels of the vehicles. In most such vehicles, the air brakes are controlled by the driver and are mounted on the dashboard in the cab of the vehicle. Typically, the air brake is set or engaged by pulling the knob of the air brake plunger outward or away from the dashboard. The air brake is disengaged by pushing the knob inward or toward the dashboard.
In order to deter theft, and unwanted movement, it is desirable to provide an easy-to-use device to prevent the inadvertent or intentional disengagement of an air brake plunger knob after it has been pulled outward. While the air brake is set, theft or unwanted movement of the vehicle is virtually extremely difficult. Some prior references have generally addressed preventing the release of a set air brake plunger, but no product has solved the problem of providing a single-piece air brake plunger securing device that snaps easily on and off of the air brake plunger to reduce inadvertent or intentional disengagement thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,233, issued to Watkins, discloses a locking device for an air brake plunger that consists of two parts. The Watkins reference shows a two-part shackle that is coupled together around the shaft of the plunger to prevent the movement of the air brake knob inward. Unlike the present invention, which needs only one part to effectively prevent air brake release, the two-part device of the reference depends upon the use of both pieces in order to be functional.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,256, issued to von Hagen, discloses a two-part locking device that is coupled together around the shaft of the knob to prevent moving the air brake knob inward. The von Hagen reference requires replacing the existing air brake plunger shaft with a new shaft. The new shaft has locking pins that engage the two-part locking device of the von Hagen reference. Unlike the present invention, which needs only one part to effectively prevent air brake release, the two-part device of the reference depends upon the use of both pieces in order to be functional.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,388, issued to Pruim, U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,433, issued to Legare, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,195, issued to Lenz et al., all disclose air brake locking devices that require the removal of the existing air brake plunger knob, and they use a lockable casing to prevent inadvertent inward movement of the air brake plunger. Unlike the present invention, which is designed to work with the air brake plunger knob that comes with the vehicle, and does not require the use of a lock to prevent inadvertent plunger movement, the air brake locks in the cited references require the removal of the existing air brake plunger knob, and depend upon a lockable casing to prevent unwanted movement of the plunger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,916, issued to Cook, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,964,459, issued to Cormier, both disclose a two-piece device that locks over dual air brake plungers. The dual air brake plunger system is specific to a semi-tractor trailer truck. The first brake is for the truck itself and the second brake is for the trailer. The air brake locks of the cited references are distinguishable from the present invention because they are directed to a dual plunger system, and they require two pieces to effectively prevent unwanted movement of the plungers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,147, issued to Cattanach et al., discloses an air brake locking apparatus that is mounted to the console and encloses two air brake plungers, one for the air brakes of the truck, and one for the air brakes of the trailer. Unlike the present invention, the Cattanach device must be permanently attached to the console in order to be functional. Also, unlike the present invention, the apparatus fully encloses the air brake plungers with a two part lock, in order to prevent unwanted movement of the plungers.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,804, issued to Graves et al., discloses a lockout device designed to interfere with the use of plungers or valves that require turning or rotating. The lockout device of the Graves reference substantially encases the valve and only prevents access to the valve if a second locking part is engaged to the first encasing part. The present invention is different because it does not substantially encase the plunger, and it only needs one piece to effectively prevent unwanted movement.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for a simple, easy-to-use one-piece, air brake plunger securing device.